The Moment
by Marx810
Summary: This story's set in New Moon. What if Jacob and Bella had simply...ignored the phone? I know if I was about to kiss someone I'd have ignored the phone. It's called voicemail for a reason, people. Rated M for lemons.


(A/N: The specifics of this one came to me this morning. I'm sure there's a couple of these out there but I wanted to try my hand at a 'What if they'd have just ignored the damn phone?' in New Moon, type story. After I wrote it, I realized that I kept changing perspectives and there wasn't nearly as much dialogue as there usually are in my stories. It works though, I think. As always, review to your hearts content. I read them all.)

Bella's mind was literally swimming with thoughts and questions as Jacob's face moved slowly to hers. It was like time was moving in slow motion. She shouldn't let him do this. He deserved better than being her 'Paris' didn't he? His lips were closer now, almost touching hers and yet she was still frozen, undecided on what to do. Then the phone rang. This gave saved by the bell a whole new meaning…only…it didn't work. Jacob wasn't stopping, and soon his lips were touching hers. It was soft at first, and her mind was still confused as to what action she would take. Jacob's…eagerness as he finally got was he wanted was started to rub off on her and she was beginning to want nothing more than for the phone to stop ringing. It was becoming irritating.

Meanwhile, Jacob had noticed the slight furrow of Bella's brow and was beginning to realize that while she was kissing him back, it was very passively. He didn't know where her mind was but it didn't seem to be on this moment. Even if she was totally against what he was doing it was at least a reaction based completely on the moment. That was when he was out of the kiss enough to hear the phone ringing. Sure, he could answer it or do the more logical thing and let her answer it but he didn't want to do anything to take them out of this moment. It was theirs and he'd be damned if he was going to let a phone take that away from him. He was ignoring the fact that these lips had kissed a leech multiple times. He was ignoring the fact that she still faintly smelled like one due to her contact with Alice. They were going to ignore that damn phone!

Jacob subtly picked Bella up in a slight embrace, moving them away from the phone and surely enough the furrowed brow began to ease up as Jacob's kissing became more passionate. He moved her hands so that they were on the back of his head, so that it was easier for him to put his on her back. This seemed to be all she needed. It was like something inside of her broke. Whatever was holding her back…whatever was keeping her out of the moment didn't matter as she was kissing him back just as passionately as he was.

From Bella's perspective, as soon as the distraction of the phone was less obvious and finally gone as it stopped ringing, desire began to take over. There was a part of her that needed Jacob. That yearned for him. It was already happening. Why fight it? As soon as she stopped thinking, things became much easier. There was almost a disconnection between her body and mind as she let herself go. The heat radiating from Jacob washed over her as their tongues became more active in the process. They were exploring each others mouths in a way that could only be described as primal. It was all simply instinct. Neither of them wanted to stop. It was then that Bella realized that this didn't feel like she was settling. It just felt…right. She didn't know how long it would feel this way but she didn't care. Right now there was no hole in her chest. There was no pain. There was only pleasure and Jacob. It was probably those two concepts in her mind that led to what happened next.

Bella's hands moved from Jacob's head and roamed as far as they could across his back. It was so massive they couldn't feel all of it but they could feel enough. As her hands moved over the muscles, her desire for him only increased. There were other noises. Things falling. But Bella couldn't take herself out of it enough to really grasp what it was. She hadn't realized that they weren't just kissing and being still. The two of them were moving throughout the kitchen, looking for a level surface until they found the kitchen table, which had stuff on it. Stuff that Jacob was easily able to removed with one swipe of his arm. He roughly lifted Bella in the air and slammed her on the table. It still didn't register in her mind what was happening. She just wrapped her legs around Jacob's waist and continued to kiss him.

Bella soon realized that the kissing wasn't enough. She wanted more. It was making her frustrated. Angry. This was translating in the way she kissed Jacob. She was being more fierce about it. More violent. Her hands, that were before content with just feeling Jacob's back were curling, her nails raking across his back, getting a verbal reaction from him. This was what stopped the kiss as the two looked at each other. Really looked.

At first, Jacob thought he'd gone too far. He hadn't meant to set her on the table so roughly, he hadn't been in complete control of her. But as he looked at her face, he saw more than just anger, especially as there wasn't the kiss to distract her. Bella wanted him. She really…reeeeeally wanted him. This was more obvious as her eyes roamed from his face to his chest, his abs…lower…then back up to his face, the same primal, angry look in her eyes. He thought he'd already lost all reason at this point but he wasn't even close as he grabbed Bella's top and as fast as he could pulled it over her head. She didn't fight it. In fact she was already undoing her bra, seeming to get even more angry that it didn't come off as easily as her shirt did.

Jacob wanted to immediately go for her jeans but as he actually saw Bella topless he couldn't help himself. His lips found hers again, but they didn't stay there this time. They moved from her lips, to her chin, her neck, her shoulders, her shoulder blades, and finally to her breast, his mouth wrapping around her nipple as his tongue did the rest. A throaty moan escaped Bella's lips that turned him on all the more.

And then there was another ringing. It was more in the distance, but it was still very annoying. Bella was currently undoing her jeans and seemed to be completely oblivious, but as Jacob opened his eyes he could see something in the distance, through the window. Actually it wasn't something…it was someone. The ring had come from Alice's cellphone. She was looking in from the woods behind Bella's back yard with a shocked look on her face as she spoke on the phone. All Jacob could make out from what she said was something along the lines of, "No…she's fine…trust me…" And possibly, "I was wrong." But as soon as she caught that Jacob was looking at her, she was gone. As far as Jacob could see that was the best gift she could give.

He didn't know if Bella could tell he wasn't completely paying attention but when he felt her soft hands around his cock, that definitely snapped him back into it. Bella's jeans were off and so were his shorts. All that was left was Bella's panties which he gladly pulled off, a moan escaping his lips as Bella's hands continued to get well acquainted with his member. Jacob looked up as Bella looked back. They both stopped for a moment. For just a moment as they contemplated what was about to happen. But it was only a moment. Soon Jacob was inside of her. The small strings of bonds that were holding onto any semblance of resistance were gone as Jacob continued to thrust into her.

The scratch to Jacob's back that Bella did before seemed to be nothing compared to now. Her body was moving on her own. Her hands exploring any part of Jacob that she could find, her legs pulling him as close to him as they would permit, her lips kissing his chest, licking him at times, when her head wasn't thrown back in a moan, and her hips gyrating to Jacob's rhythm. Part of her wanted to do some kind of dirty talk. That was what was appropriate, right? Harder, harder, and faster, faster and all that. But nothing could get out of her lips but breathless moans. Jacob's dick was filling so much of her, she felt like she was going insane and loving every second of it. They weren't trying to be quiet about it. Nor were they being bothered to move Bella's hair when it would get in the way. She didn't need to see. She just needed to feel, and boy could she feel.

Jacob's hands basically stayed planted on Bella's waist, pulling with her with each thrust. Bella's moans were only helping. So was her steady trembling. It was getting more and more prominent as he fucked her. Her thrusts on him began to go faster with each tremble so he increased his own pace to match. She shook more and more until finally a scream escaped her lips. More like a series of screams. He was sure at least one of them sounded something like his name but it was hard to be sure. That was enough to send him over the edge as he came inside of her, letting out a couple of yells of his own. And then there was bliss. Mindless bliss, as Bella finally let go of him and collapsed on the table.

When Bella tried to open her eyes, all she could see were spots. Different, multicolored spots. She could feel herself beginning to lose consciousness. She had enough of her wits about her to know that having both of them naked on the kitchen table might not send the best message to whoever came in that house next, whether it was Alice or Charlie for that matter. Bella didn't have to think about it for too long as she felt her body lifting in the air. Jacob was carrying her. Part of her wanted to protest this but the fact of the matter was, she couldn't move. "you…broke…me…" Bella was barely able to mumble, jokingly with got an exhausted laugh that shook her as Jacob walked up the stairs.

Soon she felt herself being laid, where she hoped was her bed. Jacob had been in her room before so he should know the difference. But it was becoming a chore to stay awake. She just wanted to go into a blissful sleep. She had a feeling she wouldn't be having any nightmares today. In fact, she was hoping to have dreams of an entirely different nature about her own private sun. One that could give her a…sunburn anytime he wanted. Bella knew that the way she was sprawled on the bed there would be no room for Jacob, but she could still feel him, possibly kneeling by the bed. She made every effort to lift her arm but it just wouldn't cooperate. A small smile crossed her face as she felt her hand lift and touch what she guessed was Jacob's cheek. She couldn't get her eyes to stay open. "get…our…clothes…" Was all she muttered as she finally fell asleep. Jacob was probably starting to fall asleep as well, which only made it funnier as the last thing she heard from him was a tired swear as he realized he had to go back downstairs again.


End file.
